Ladders have long allowed workers to access areas at heights that would otherwise be far beyond their reach. Many different ladders exist and are in wide use in the world today. These ladders range from stand alone ladders that are ideal for accessing ceilings inside of structures to long extendable ladders that are commonly used by painters to access the high walls of buildings and houses. There is furthermore another type of ladder that has emerged over time; the roofing ladder. When performing roofing tasks, a worker needs a way to safely ascend and descend along a roof. As most roofs are angled triangles, this can become quite difficult if the angle of the roof is very steep. To rectify this issue, roofing ladders have been developed and are available on the current market. Several of these roofing ladders make use of a hook type system that uses the ridge of the roof to bear the weight of the ladder and any worker climbing that ladder. Such roofing ladders are much more effective at allowing the worker to ascend and descend along the roof and are designed specifically to be mounted on a roof.
Although roofing ladders are designed to be used on a roof, they suffer from several disadvantages. These disadvantages include the fact that the roofing ladder can be very difficult to place, and that most roofing ladders come into direct contact with the surface of the roof, making it difficult to work underneath the roofing ladder. Furthermore, most roofing ladders are of a set length, meaning that the worker is out of luck if their ladder is too short for the roof they are working on. The present invention aims to correct these shortcomings in current roofing ladders by introducing a roofing ladder with multi-angle seat. It is an object of the present invention to be light, easy to use, to be easily slid into place on the roof, and to posses optional extensions to adapt to roofs of various sizes. It is a further object of the present invention to maintain some distance from the surface of the roof such that the worker may do work underneath the present invention. Additionally, the present invention aims to provide a modular seat which can be placed anywhere along the ladder and is adjustable to accommodate varying roof angles to provide a worker with convenient and level platform to work from, thus making the present invention a vast and non obvious improvement upon existing roofing ladders.